Meeting you
by hanny-hasy
Summary: Post series. Misaki feels alone and goes in the park. Sarumi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

The weather sucks. It's grey. Everything is grey: the sky, the snow mud, the houses and the people in the streets. Winter imprisons the country since eternity. At least it feels like it for Yata, the vanguard of the Red Clan. The red haired boy sits inside of Kusanagis bar and stares out of the dirty window. He felt bored and empty. Since the Red King, Mikoto Suo, is gone nothing is like it was. The red clansmen still used to hang out in the bar and pick up fights but they do it just out of habit. Their actions don't make sense anymore. This frustrates Yata. He doesn't feel like being part of the clan leads him any further. But where should he go? HOMRA was the first place he could call home. Before that time he had no place to go. At least he wasn't lonely then …

"Damn it. I'm going insane in here. Kusanagi-san, I'm going out for a bit." Yata yells, grabs his skateboard and leaves the bar impetuously.

What should he do now? He could go to the shopping mal harass people, go to the cinema or to the swimming pool. But he doesn't fell like he wants to be around people. So he skates through the cold wintry city without a goal. Suddenly he realizes that he's passing that park he and his former best friend used to hang out. Maybe it wasn't his best idea to go to a place where many good memories were made. After he skated through the park he finds the place where he and Fushimi used to lay in the hot summer sun. He shakes his head to get the memories out of his brain. He doesn't want to admit that this still hurts. Why did Fushimi leave and became this creepy Scepter4 member? Yata feels alone and misunderstood. Sadly he goes to a nearby bench and tries to think about nothing. After a while he heard food steps stopping in front of him.

"Mi~sa~ki! What are you doing here? All alone? Being alone in the park is dangerous for little children." The dark haired boy in front of him says with his familiar condescending attitude.

"Damn you, Saru. You're as old as I am. So, don't call me a child and don't call me by my first name. Leave me alone!" Yata screams angrily. He releases all his pent-up anger on Fushimi. But he has to admit that is was kind of nice to see him here.

"I won't." The dark haired boy says with serious expression and sits on the bench next to him. He wouldn't mess around with Yata anymore, at least not today. He is in such a bad condition and it doesn't bring any satisfaction to tease him now. He decides that it is better to say nothing and wait until Yata speaks voluntarily.

"Why?" Yata sobbed quietly. "Why did you have to leave? Why had Mikoto-san died? Why do all people I care about leave me alone?"

"You knew that Mikoto-san was in a bad state. And for myself, I may have left HOMRA and the Reds but it was never my intend to leave you." Fushimi says earnestly.

"Really?" Yata couldn't believe that. Fushimi did leave. How can he say that he didn't wanted to leave him. That's so implausible.

"I live nearby. I'll show you there something." Fushimi says with a grin.

"You're annoying. What can _you_ show me?"

"Tsk. Are you coming or not?"

**-Tbc-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**In the next chapter I will try to write smutty things. So I hope you will read my next chapter, too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In the apartment**

The two boys enter the apartment and Fushimi closes the door with his key.

"Hey! What are you doing? Why do you lock the door?" Yata asked bewildered.

"Well, you'll see."

In the next moment Yata feels hot lips pushed roughly against his own. Surprised he pushed Fushimi away.

"What are you doing?" The blushing redhead says.

"I kissed you." The other boy replied calmly. "You wouldn't have let me do this in the park. That's why I brought you here."

"I won't let you do this! Even if I'm here!" Yata shouts angrily with a now dark red face.

"Why not?"

"Because…because you're a traitor and you're a member of Scepter4! And you're annoying, you stupid monkey!"

"Nice to see, that your old self is back again. Always arguing, are you? But it's OK. I didn't like that sad face you had in the park."

Yatas face becomes redder and redder. How is it possible that this damn monkey can remove his sadness that easily? Somehow it's almost comfortable to be around him and arguing with him like in the old days. But he would never admit that to Fushimi. And the past is the past. Things will never be like they were, before Fushimi betrayed HOMRA.

"So, Mi~sa~ki, let's see how much I can tease you today." Fushimi says with a grin.

"What are you….hmh?"

Fushimi lays his lips on Yatas, _again_. But this time he's not pushed away. On the contrary, Yata pulls Fushimi closer to himself.

"Oh, that's a surprise! Do actually like stuff like that?" Fushimi asks.

"Shut up, I don't. Why would I like being kissed by a man? Today is just an exception. Just today…"

Yata couldn't finish his sentence because Fushimis lips are pushed against his own. He doesn't struggle anymore and therefore he can _feel_ the kiss the first time. Fushimis lips are unexpected warm and soft. He always imagined his lips to be rough and somehow hard. Not that Yata had ever thought about kissing Fushimi. And he never imagined the feeling this little kiss could cause.

Suddenly Yata feels something wet and hot rub against his outer lip. Involuntary Yata cramps. What is he supposed to do know? He hadn't done things like that before. And he hopes Fushimi doesn't notice his insecurity.

"Come on, Misaki. Relax. You're behaving like a virgin." Fushimi says teasingly.

"Say one word more and I kill you!"

"Ok, Ok. But please, can you open your moth the next time?"

In the next moment the gap between them is closed and their mouths are connected again. Fushimi tries to enter Yatas mouth and this time his attempt is successful. Yata can feel how Fushimis tongue slips into his own wetness. Carefully Yata start to move his tongue as well. When he touches Fushimi electric shivers are sent through his whole body. This feeling is that good and addicting that Yata hugs Fushimi closer to himself. He wants to erase every space between them. As unconscious moans come out of Yatas throat, he stops embarrassed.

"Oh, Misaki, that was really sexy. Be as loud as you wish." Fushimi sighs.

In the next moment Yata feels warm tender hands stroking his bare back under his gear. This reminds him that they both are still wearing their disruptive clothes. Between two deep and intensive kisses the annoying fabric is removed. As the two boys stare at each others bare chests Yata looks at the place where Fushimis scar is, but without the HOMRA sign. Fushimi recognizes Yatas sad gaze and tries to hide his mark with his palm.

"Don't look at this. Don't think about the past. Only look at me." Fushimi whispers.

And Yata has no time to think about the sad events that happened a while ago. Shivers are sent through his body when Fushimi starts licking Yatas nipples. The dark haired boy licks in wet circles around Yatas rose buds and softly nibbles at them. This excites Yata and the small moans coming out of Yatas mouth become louder and louder. Who had thought that Fushimi, out of all people, was the one that can make Yata feel this way? The emotions flooding into the boy's body are too much and he can't act anymore. For now, he decides, he let Fushimi do what he wants. He can't imagine that his old friend would do anything harmful to him. And the excitement he's feeling now is too precious to be destroyed by a thoughtlessly act. But this resolution comes to waver when Yata feels Fushimi hand stroking his length.

"Hey! Stop, Saru, what are you doing? Where are you touching me?"

"Do I really have to tell you that?" Fushimi answers with a grin. "I don't know why you're complaining. The Little Misaki down here seems to have fun."

"Don't look at it. It's embarrassing."

"You really behave like a little girl, Mi~sa~ki!"

"Trust me, if you look at it, I'll kill you!"

"Ok, ok. I won't look at Little Misaki. But you didn't forbid me to touch you there."

In the next moment Yata can feel Fushimis hand enclose his shaft and then he strokes up and down and up and down. Like promised Fushimi doesn't look at his hands doing. His eyes are locked with Yatas who moans in rhythmically intervals. The taller boy increases the speed of his hands movement. Yata feels like a volcano right before the eruption. His whole body feels sensitive and the places where Fushimi touched him feel like they are on fire. He doesn't know how much longer he can take it. He feels that he is going to cum and in the next moment he releases the pressure and then he faints.

"Oh, you need more practice, Mi~sa~ki."

-tbc-

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like my new chapter! There will be a next chapter coming soon (I hope *g*)**


End file.
